McRib
Note to Wikipedia: Thank you for providing this article! =McRib= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopediaJump to: navigation, search The McRib is a sandwich periodically sold by the international fast-food restaurant chain McDonald's. It is currently being offered in parts of the United States and Canada until December 5, 2010.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=McRib&action=edit&section=1 edit Product description The McRib consists of a formed ground pork patty, barbecue sauce, onions, and pickles served on a 6 inch (15.2 cm) roll. The patty is precooked, frozen and later reheated. When it was first introduced, packets of a special McRib barbecue sauce called "Blazing Hot Sauce" were available with the sandwich. This sauce was much spicier than the barbecue sauce on the prepared sandwich and was only available for a short time. The McRib Jr. was available for a short time in the late '90s. This version replaced the sesame seed roll with a standard hamburger bun and was served with a smaller portion of the pork patty. This product was sold at a lower price than the standard McRib. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=McRib&action=edit&section=2 edit History The sandwich test-marketed very well in Nebraska and other Midwestern markets and was added to the restaurant's permanent menu throughout the United States in 1981. Sales were mediocre,[citation needed] and it was removed in 1985 after several years, only to be brought back as a limited time offering. However the sandwich performed better in Germany, where it remains a permanent item.[2] In the summer of 1994, McDonald's brought back the McRib as a tie-in with the theatrical release of The Flintstones, comparing the appearance of the McRib with the rack of ribs that topples the Flintmobile in both the animated and live action productions. McDonald's (which was featured in the film as "RocDonald's") supported the return with McRib packaging featuring the Flintstone characters and a television commercial featuring Rosie O'Donnell in her role as Betty Rubble. On November 1, 2005, McDonald's put out a press release stating that the McRib would be permanently removed from the menu following a "McRib Farewell Tour." This appears to have been a deceptive kickoff to a viral/stealth marketing campaign;[citation needed] mcrib.com, a site registered to McDonald's, featured a petition to "Save the McRib," which was facetiously sponsored by the "Boneless Pig Farmers Association of America."[3] So in a two-angled campaign, McDonald's was simultaneously conducting a McRib farewell tour and sponsoring a petition to "Save the McRib" to create buzz. On October 16, 2006, the "McRib Farewell Tour II" site appeared, confirming the campaign was a marketing ploy. The petition to "Save the McRib" still existed as well as the "BPFAA" site. McDonald's brought the McRib back in the United States once again in October 2007, beginning the third farewell tour.[4] It was reintroduced for a fourth time in late October 2008, across the United States, Hong Kong and Japan, with a promotional website featuring music sponsored by a "McRib DJ Plowman" which was a tribute to the creator of the sandwich.[5] Additional limited-time regional offerings, in various regions of the U.S. as well as in Canada, were made throughout 2008 and 2009.[6][7].[8] The promotion will cease on December 5, 2010.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=McRib&action=edit&section=3 edit Popular Culture In a 2003 episode of The Simpsons, Homer turns into a "Ribhead" after the local Krusty Burger stops selling the limited-time-only Ribwich sandwich. #'^' McDonald's - Produktfinder #'^' "Boneless Pig Farmers Association of America". Archived from the original on 2005-12-31. http://web.archive.org/web/2 ##^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McRib#cite_ref-online.wsj.com_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McRib#cite_ref-online.wsj.com_0-1 ''b] McDonald's McRib - WSJ.com 0051230172317/http://www.bonelesspigs.org/. #'^' Justin Fox (2007-10-25). [http://time-blog.com/curious_capitalist/2007/10/the_mcrib_is_back_bringing_con.html "The McRib is back Review"]. Time Magazine. http://time-blog.com/curious_capitalist/2007/10/the_mcrib_is_back_bringing_con.html. Retrieved 2007-11-11. #'^' Default PLESK Page #'^' McRib is coming back! «Los Angeles Burger Blog #'^' Chris Selley (2008-04-09). "Unravelling the mystery of the McRib". Maclean's. http://www.macleans.ca/business/companies/article.jsp?content=20080409_104093_104093. Retrieved 2010-11-05. #'^' "Twitter.com". 2010-10-11. http://twitter.com/McDonalds/status/27043971484. Retrieved 2010-10-15. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=McRib&action=edit&section=5 edit External links *Official website[dead link] :*McRib menu item at McDonald's :*McRib product with zoom feature at McDonald's Germany *McRib Locator self reporting hosted by Alan Klein *Deconstructing the McRib at Food Facts *The McRib: Is it more myth than a sandwich? at Columbian Missourian *McRib-Together McRib enthusiasts throw the first ever McRib-Together at a local McDonald's *McDonald's says goodbye to McRib at Food Market |- style="height: 2px;" | |- | class="navbox-group" style=""|Advertising programs | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 100%; padding: 0px;"| |- style="height: 2px;" | |- | class="navbox-group" style=""|Franchisees & related topics | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 100%; padding: 0px;"|Canada ·''' Israel |- style="height: 2px;" | |- | class="navbox-group" style=""|Criticism | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 100%; padding: 0px;"|''Fast Food Nation'' (film) '''· McDonaldization ·''' McJob '''· [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McLibel_%28film%29 McLibel] ·''' Super Size Me '''· McDonald's Videogame |- style="height: 2px;" | |- | class="navbox-group" style=""|Legal cases | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 100%; padding: 0px;"|Liebeck v. McDonald's Restaurants ·''' McDonald's Restaurants v. Morris & Steel |- style="height: 2px;" | |- | class="navbox-group" style=""|Other | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 100%; padding: 0px;"|Urban legends '''· McWords |- style="height: 2px;" | |- | class="navbox-abovebelow" colspan="2" style="border-top: 1px solid;"|'Annual revenue' $22.79 billion USD (2008) · Employees 447,000 (2005) · Stock symbol NYSE: MCD · Website mcdonalds.com |} |} Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McRib"[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Categories Categories]: American sandwiches | McDonald's foods | 1981 introductionsHidden categories: All articles with unsourced statements | Articles with unsourced statements from June 2008 | All articles with dead external links | Articles with dead external links from July 2010 Personal tools *Log in / create account Namespaces *Article *Discussion Variants Views *Read *Edit *View history Actions Search Navigation *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact Wikipedia Toolbox *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version Languages *Español *Svenska *This page was last modified on 19 November 2010 at 21:25. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *A special thanks to Wikipedia for providing this article. *Contact us